Beach Party
by ChronoNoNo
Summary: The champions are having a great day at the beach. Ziggs is making a splash, Ezreal's attempting to make a Sand caslte and Graves has gone Ridding. lel.


Resting his water gun on his shoulder Graves looked for a place to sit. The beach had gotten pretty full since Ziggs had the great Idea of using actual cannon balls for the pool party. And let's be honest, when A giant crocodile wants everyone out of the pool area, who's gonna argue? Yeah.

He came to the conclusion that only two spots were available A spot by Lee Sin, who seemed to be asleep. Well, even without the shades It'd be hard to tell. And that of by Ezreal, who was giving everyone the stink eye. Relationship problems is what I'm assuming. Taric changes sexualities faster than well... Something fast (Seriously thought about this for 10 minutes) . Graves eventually decided the spot next to Lee Sin would be more interesting than with a Butthurt explorer.

Grabbing his towel from his shoulder he threw it down and proceeded o sit down on said towel. He took a look at the ocean and sighed as he saw most of the Champions soaking up the last of the summers rays. They weren't doing a very good job though, it was hot as fuck outside and it seemed like Graves was the only one it was affecting. Deciding to lay down rather than sit, Graves swatted off whatever sand was on his towel and rested his head on his arms. The shades blocked most the sun but it was still bright. Making him have to squint if he wanted to look around some more. It had to be 12:00 PM at the most, the day had barely begun.

"Oh there you are Graves!" Called a female voice as he felt the sun dim as the girls shadow was cast over him. "I thought you weren't gonna come to the beach today! I haven't seen you all summer!" It was Leona, over their days in the bot lane Graves had become quite fond of the support. "Might as well enjoy the last of the beach time I reckon." Graves replied

"Well I'm gl-" Leona was interrupted by a loud snoring as Lee sin shifted in his chair besides Graves. They both looked over at the monk who practically smiling in his sleep while some drool pooled at the edge of his lips.

"I swear I never know if he's asleep or awake when he's relaxing... Well we're starting a volleyball game over by the courts. Feel free to join!" Leona said with a smile. Graves nodded slowly as the radiant girl jogged away, kicking up some sand as she waved towards the courts. Before Lying down again he looked over at the Monk who had the same face as before. He stared for about a minute before he seemed to snap out of it. Graves sighed as he shifted his shorts so that his problem would be less noticeable. How could one control his sexuality when every male Champion in valoran was showing off every muscle on their body. Some were pleasant to look at, some were more on the disturbing side. (Urgot).

After a moment of procrastination Graves got up and proceeded to head for the volleyball courts, taking up Leonas offer.

-  
Skipping the game.  
-

Graves sighed as they beat the other team for 2nd time. He didn't really want to play anymore, Between Jayces' Speedo and Darius' extremely obvious problem, he could hardly control himself. "Awh you're leaving?" He heard Leona pout as Graves started to slowly walk away. "Reckon I should get a good tan before any Summoners get the bright Idea of summoning me in the howling abyss." Leona laughed and waved good bye. Wanting to avoid any conversation he made his way back to his towel quickly.

The area around his spot was empty now, Everyone had either been attracted to the game or were at the pool that was open again. Either way he was glad, he didn't want anyone to be around. Unfortunately Lee Sin didn't get the memo because there he was, still snoring happily. Graves froze as he noticed the head of Lee Sins member poking out of the Rim oh his Shorts. A rather big portion of his member at that. Graves couldn't control himself as the tightening in his shorts re-appeared. No wonder that thing was sticking out, it was huge. He had to see more, he couldn't help it at all. He slowly bent over the sleeping Monk as he gripped the rim of the shorts, slowly pulling it down. 7 inches, at least, is what Graves came to conclusion. Lust fogged his mind as he slowly leaned his head closer and placed his tongue on the Bade of Lee Sins member. Slowly licking towards the tip. He heard Lee Sin moan in his sleep as Graves reached the head lifting his tongue away. By now he had reached his hand into his own shorts and had started rubbing himself, just starring at the Monk.

Head still full of lust, Graves had a 'great' idea. He quickly moved onto the long chair with the monk. He sat on the end of the chair between Lee Sins open legs, adjusting his position so Graves member was resting on the Monks, who had become quite hard. The Ionian had to be bigger by at least an inch. Graves cupped his right hand around both shafts as he gave a slight squeeze. Lee Sins legs opened a little more in his sleep as Graves slowly started to move his hand up and down both members. Graves face kept getting redder as he picked up speed. He kept quickly stroking as he felt his climax Picking up speed Graves let out a moan as his semen spurted out of his tip, dripping onto Lee Sins member. Graves was about to get off when a voice made him freeze in place. "What about me?"

Lee Sins voice echoed in graves ears as the Monks arms lifted him into a sitting position on the lawn chair. "It seems a little unfair that only you would get to cum... Even after you bring me this close to doing the same."

Graves looked down at the monks face, a wide smirk plastered on it. Graves sat there for a second before lust took over again, he got closer to the monk and lifted himself onto a sitting position. He sat down on the monks waist as he felt Lee Sins member rub against his ass. "It is a little unfair. Isn't it." Graves whispered as he lifted his ass, hovering it above Lee Sins member. Without warning the lust filled Graves slammed his ass onto the monks member.

He let out a low moan as his entrance continued to be penetrated, His arms felt weak when he finally had all of him inside. He closed his eyes as he lifted his ass up, only to slam it back down. Lee Sin just sat there smiling as graves continued to ride him.

As time went on Graves got faster and faster as Lee Sin started to reach his climax again. Graves must of noticed because he started to slam down stronger and lift up more slowly to drag it out. This threw Lee Sin over the edge as he moaned loudly, as he came inside of Graves. Graves continued to ride lee Sin for a little longer before fully lifting off, Semen dripping out of his entrance as he shifted to a laying position on Lee Sin, his face buried in Lee's neck. "Let's go back to Ionia." Lee Sin suggested. Graves closed his eyes and asked "And how would we champions do that?". Lee Sin laughed. "You underestimate a former Summoner."


End file.
